smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow the Hedgehog (2006 Series)
This article is about the 2006 character. For the 2015 version of this character, see Shadow the Hedgehog. Personality Shadow is rather accurately depicted from the games in which he appears in, keeping his lone wolf attitude and superiority and narcissistic complex. However, he is much more aggressive than in the games and acts rather rashly, in contrast to the intelligent, rational being he is meant to be. He would rather get things done his way than work as a team with anyone. In the series, he shows a strong hatred feeling towards Mecha Sonic. He can get beyond furious as in a few episodes, his temper bursts out. And in Episode 8, his temper erupted that he even came close to killing Sonic. He also gets impatient when cooped up for too long, preferring to fight almost all the time. He tends to not listen to historical information, like when Stuffwell explains the history of the pipe maze, and Dr. Frankly discussing the Minus World. If there's too information, he either loses his temper, or expresses his disinterest, like "Blah blah blah, what a bore!" He has quarrels with the other heroes on a regular basis, and appears to be fighting for the sole goal of getting revenge upon Mecha Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds. However, it is revealed in Episode 8 that Shadow's teammates Rouge and E-123 Omega were murdered by Mecha Sonic on the day the Death Egg crashed into Mobius and in episode 9 Shadow vows that Mecha Sonic will pay for what he did to him. And in episode 8, his temper erupts and he comes close to killing Sonic for mentioning that he would ditch everything for the Emeralds, including one of his close friends Maria. However, after Sonic finally got through to him by asking the reason for his change of heart, Shadow finally snapped out of his hot-tempered and uncaring ways, and back to the reliable ally that he's known to be, although he saves Peach on their own so he could go after Mecha Sonic. Overall, he will cooperate with the team as long as they do not get in his way. Shadow is often depicted as being the most aggressive fighter in the series, using his natural Chaos Control abilities, speed and power to his advantage. He is often the one who lands the most hits upon enemies in battle (Probably striving for this title along with Mario) and has been the heroes' savior on many occasions (Such as saving Luigi and Yoshi from Axem Rangers Black and Green's special attack, saving the heroes and Yoshi tribe from Mecha Sonic's death ball, and saving the heroes from Mecha Sonic's huge power blast after escaping the Minus World). Although a lone wolf, it has been hinted that he cares for the other heroes, although he insults them regularly, and is particularly enraged when Sonic acts familiar with him. Although he's responsible for saving Sonic from being killed by Mecha Sonic, he mentions that he was sick of watching him getting beat by Mecha Sonic as in his mind, Shadow considers himself to be as strong as Mecha Sonic and wants to claim the Chaos Emeralds. Overall, in the series, Shadow's character seems to be based off Vegeta from Dragonball Z (though this is explained to be a result of what happened during Mecha Sonic's destruction of Mobius). Abilities Shadow is the strongest character out of the five heroes. He may also be the best fighter of them, shown in that he's been able to hold his own against Mecha Sonic in Episode 7 (who was more than a match for Mario and Sonic), and even matches against Semi-Super Mecha Sonic for a short while in Episode 6 (although Mecha Sonic states that he toyed with the heroes and was probably taunting Shadow into thinking he could win.) He makes great use of his Chaos Control technique, which he uses to dodge enemy attacks, to chase his opponents for a follow-up attack (in episode 4, he kicked the Black Koopa Bro, then caught up to him using Chaos Control, then continued dealing blows, he also unleashed a fury of strikes against the Yoshi he launched the fake emerald at in such a manner in episode 5), or to stop time to attack his opponents. Shadow is also the only one of the heroes seen to be able to use energy attacks without a power-up, and does so regularly, employing the Chaos Spear to devastating effect. He also seems to be the only hero capable of emanating an aura without a power-up (the only exception being Sonic with the Light Speed Attack). Outside of battle, he has saved the heroes twice from certain death using Chaos Control to warp to another location (episode 5 and 7). However, without an emerald, the ability is limited to short distances. Perhaps the most destructive of Shadow's abilities is his Chaos Blast attack. In the games, this attack is an explosion emitted from Shadow's body that wipes out everything within a 20-yard radius. In Super Mario Bros. Z, the attack is just as dangerous. To use the ability, Shadow has to charge energy for a brief moment first. He first unleashed the attack in episode 6 in an attempt to finish off Mecha Sonic. However, since Mecha Sonic has free reign over both Sonic and Shadow's techniques, he was also able to use the move. The combined power of Shadow and Mecha Sonic's Chaos Blasts sent Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Sonic flying skyward, and set the surrounding vegetation into an inferno. He also has the innate ability to sense Chaos Emeralds' energy from over long distances, which also helped clue him in on the fact that the "Emerald" on Yoshi's Island that Luigi found was actually fake. He later used this ability to track down the Chaos Emerald at a desert in the preview released for Episode 9, although he wasn't able to narrow down the location further before Mecha Sonic ambushed him. Transformations While Sonic has been shown to be capable of using power-ups like Mario, it is unknown if Shadow can as well, even though in the games, Sonic and Shadow are nearly identical in terms of abilities. In the SMBZ intro, he is shown transforming into Super Shadow by the power of the Seven Star Spirits. Episode Appearances Battles Gallery Artwork of Shadow.png|Official Artwork of Shadow The 2 Faces of Stewie Griffin by beedrill1994.jpg|In the Minus World Shadow.png|Shadow enraged (Episode 8) Category:Non-Canon Category:Characters (2006 Series)